Tania Chase
Personality Smart, Funny, War like, Natural leader, Funny, Friendly (Sometimes), Epic, Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Protective, Caring, Kind, Creative, Secretive, Mantel (Sometimes) and Ambisios History Tania has a long history even if you try to shorten it. So lets save time and just get some important stuff since she was from the era of the war of the roses. So lets just jot them down: *Born on the 4th of January 1446 to Horus and Allison Chase (nine years before the War of the Roses) *Horus left *Allison moved to England on the 16th of July 1954 (The year before war) *The War of the Roses began *Mother died *Tania fought of bad guys *Horus called the Followers of Pakhet *Tania joined them with a gruge agaisn't men Okay this part is not very long so we'll write it. In 1961 (Ten years after Alexes joined) Alexes was apointed Head Follower of Pakhet, evreyone was happy including me but something very bad happend we got a not so friendly visit from Apophis also known as big bad Chaos snake who later killed alot of followers (they can still die) or abducted them (Location still unkown). A few were still thier after that, alive, Alexes asked Jessica why this happened but Jessica's anwser was obvios 'to cause Chaos and to get followers' this was not nice but it defantly caused Chaos. This part is tough to understand so back to the dot points *Years later Tania came back to home village *Asked Pakhet if she could have a time out and Pakhet said that was okay *Tania stayed at her home village for a few years *Found true love in 2012 named Jacob *Left the Followers *Horus took her to Camp Giza *Some how Tania remained Immortal Powers Offensive #Children of Horus have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Horus can be able to grow a beak, and claws and use it to stabbing, throwing, and slashing a the opponent. #Children of Horus are able to create razer sharp feathers and be able to use it as a projectile weapons. Defensive #Children of Horus, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Horus dearly. #Children of Horus have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Horus bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive #Children of Horus are able to grow bird wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted #Children of Horus have enhanced sense of smell, and sight, since they are able to see and smell thing at a far distance. #Children of Horus have birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. Supplementary #Children of Horus do have the ability to be able to turn into a falcon for a short period of time. #Children of Horus have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby falcon which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. #Children of Horus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. Counselor and Lt. Counselor only #In rare cases, children of Horus are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Traits #Children of Horus are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Horus are generally good at predicting the weather. #Children of Horus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Horus are able to are able to adapt to any atmospheric environment Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Characters Category:Leader of the Dark Greens Category:Demigod Category:Children of Horus Category:Head Counciler Category:Important People